Inventory Button
This button takes you to your inventory, where there are three tabs: Gifts, Harvested and Storage. There are is a limit upon the number of items you can have in the three tabs combined. (The limit is defined as memory space, so there is no exact number, but only one person has been known to reach the limit, and it is Ducky. She reached it on March 30, 2010. When the limit was reached, she was completely unable to play the game.) Basic Guide Tabs When you open your inventory chest, you will notice four tabs. There are also sub-tabs that divide the items into more categories. If you have more items than the first page will hold, you will notice a large arrow on the left and right hand side of the inventory window that allows you to scroll through. Gifts The Gifts tab holds all the gifts that you have accepted from friends. A feature added on December 17, 2009 lets users sell items from the Gift tab. Players may choose only to sell all of an item however as there is no slider. The gifts tab can also be directly accessed by clicking the blue gift box in the lower right corner of the screen. If players wish to sell some of an item, they will have to place it on their island first then sell with the Delete Tool. Once in the Gift tab there will be three sub-tabs - All, Collectibles, and Decorations. Barn parts and Easter Basket eggs will appear under the Collectibles tab. The All and Decorations tabs are self explanatory. Harvested The Harvested tab holds everything you have harvested, whether it is crops, fruits from trees, stolen items, or fishing, as long as you have the "Store harvested crops?" box checked. Once in the Harvest tab there will be five sub-tabs - All, Animal Produce, Plant Produce, Fish, and Dishes. Plant Produce includes harvested items from both crops and trees. Dishes included all Cooked recipes. Sell Some This function was introduced on February 18, 2010. Players can select via a slider how many of each item they want to sell. The default of the slider is set to sell all of that one item. The slider will show the amount the player wishes to sell, not the amount they want to keep. The function does not appear until players click the 'Sell' button on the item. The slider will allow players to quickly adjust to approximately how much they want to sell, then clicking the arrows on either side will allow players to adjust to the exact number they want to sell, by moving it in the direction they clicked by increments of 1. Pantry This function was introducted on October 7, 2010. It allows you to move items into your pantry. It uses the same slider system as descibed above in the Sell Some section. Pantry The Pantry allows you to store items for cooking. See Pantry for more infomation. Storage The storage tab serves the function of storing unneeded trees and decorations as well as any displaced items. If you have no items in there, it will tell you so. Decorations, trees, and flowers can be moved in with the move button. When you take them back out, their harvest times will be reset. Items in storage cannot be directly sold. They must be taken out and put on your island then sold with the Delete Tool. Animals cannot be stored here. They must be stored in the Barn. Once in the Storage tab there will be four sub-tabs - All, Functional, Decorations, and Trees. Functional includes stoves and items like the Dragon Kite and Magic Snowglobe. Cooking You must have the "Store harvested crops?" box checked in order to have ingredients for cooking with. Trivia The "Store harvested crops?" box used to read "Put harvested items in my inventory". See also *Map Button *Shop Button Category:Tool Bar Category:Game Play & Rules